Flirting with Danger
by Taste Of The Forbidden II
Summary: Mafia Prince Edward Cullen is a prisoner in the home of his rival Charlie Swan. When Charlie's daughter Isabella brings him dinner, they begin a dangerous game of flirting. Edward wants to have fun & throw a last fling in Charlie's face before he's killed, while she sees an opportunity to finally experience life. Each has an agenda—will they get more than than they bargained for?


**Taste of the Forbidden II****  
****Title: Flirting with Danger****  
****Rating: M****  
****Genre: Romance****  
****Word Count: 10,947****  
****Pairing: Edward & Bella**

**Summary:** Mafia Prince Edward Cullen finds himself a prisoner in the home of his arch rival Charlie Swan. When Charlie's daughter Isabella brings him dinner one night, they begin a dangerous game of flirting. Edward's intentions are to have fun and throw one last fling in Charlie's face before he is killed, while Isabella, nineteen and sheltered, sees an opportunity to finally experience life. Each has an agenda—will they get more than they bargained for?  
**  
****Disclaimer:** For mature audiences only. The characters from Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer.

Flirting with Danger

EPOV

Charlie Swan was a fucking asshole. He and my father had been fighting over Chicago ever since the head of the city's top mafia family died unexpectedly—along with his three sons—leaving no clear successor. They had been best friends and had tried to share the territory, but as time went on territorial lines began to blur. One thing led to another and eventually it was an all-out war.

I thought I was getting the upper hand on the Swan family when I heard that one of their gun shipments was coming through a port in one of the docks we controlled. It would be easy to intercept, and we would have it checked in and out on the street before Charlie even realized it hadn't shown up. It was an easy grab...too easy. I should have been more wary. I should have brought more back up. I should have been fucking shot and killed when Charlie's men showed up. It would have been preferable to what did happen. Whoever said that dying was the worst thing has never been captured by his enemy

I lay there in one of Charlie Swan's interrogation rooms with a gunshot to the shoulder and my good arm handcuffed to the bed. There were no windows in the room. I didn't know how long I'd been there or even if it were night or day.

I drifted in and out of sleep until a guy walked in with long, shoulder length hair. I recognized him as one of the higher up guys in Charlie's organization, but I couldn't remember his name.

"You might as well shoot me now, faggot, cause I'm not telling you shit." I knew these types of guys. Most of them couldn't figure out change for a twenty. If I got inside his head, maybe he'd get pissed off and shoot me, saving me the torture.

"I'm not a homosexual, though I do enjoy a nicely decorated room and a good glass of wine. As for shooting you, that really wouldn't be in my best interest and I'd end up having to clean up your brains from the floor and dumping your body."

Shit. This fucker was intelligent, and a bit funny. Hell, if he wasn't on their side, I might have liked him. But he was on their side.

"Now, I'm going to check your wounds. Are you going to be still, or do I need to knock your ass out again?"

I glared at him as he moved closer to me. When he reached for my shoulder, I grabbed for him. Unfortunately, he was quicker—something that didn't usually happen. I felt the prick in my arm. "Choice number two I see," he said laughing. If I ever got the chance, I was going to punch that grin off of this fucker's face. I fought to keep my eyes open as the room got fuzzy. I might have lasted five seconds before everything went black.

Jasper POV

After I'd finished cleaning that asshole's shoulder; I headed upstairs for a meeting with the Boss. Charlie Swan was a loving husband, a doting father, but a ruthless businessman. He would take care of you for life if you were loyal to him, but if you crossed him, he'd slit your fucking throat and eat your tongue for dinner. People just didn't cross him.

"How is he?" he asked when I walked into his office. He was sitting in a large leather chair. Emmett, his protection and Felix, his enforcer were standing off to the side.

"Fine. I had to knock him back out though. Cocky little prick."

Charlie laughed. "Sounds like Carlisle's kid."

Emmett filled us in about Edward. Apparently he was quite a ladies man who often used sex to get what he wanted. He'd fucked his way in and out of more trouble than anyone else I knew. Charlie warned us not to get sucked in by him.

Charlie ended the meeting by announcing it was dinnertime. After we ate a delicious meal, he asked me to take dinner down to Edward, but there was an incident at one of his restaurants, no doubt in retaliation for taking Edward. We'd all have to go to show support.

"Have Isabella take the food to Edward."

"Do you think that's a good idea given Edward's reputation?"

"This is Isabella we're talking about," Charlie said. "He isn't going to seduce Isabella. While you're in there, ask Alice to stay here for a while too. It's safer."

I went into the kitchen to deliver the news to the girls. Alice was happy to stay and I was glad she'd be safe. The way she kissed me goodbye made me want to hurry home to her. Damn, I love my girl—she was sexy as hell.

BPOV

I watched Alice and Jasper kiss and whisper in each other's ears. I was happy for them but I couldn't help but feel jealous. I wanted what they had.

I had overheard Jasper and my father talking about whomever the guest was downstairs. My father had said he was sure he would never be interested in me. He was right. No one was ever interested in me, and it was because of him.

I was 19 years old and I'd only been on a handful of dates. My father had set up all of them, and I was sure he'd threatened each and every one with death if they even laid a finger on me.

Sometimes I just felt like going out and fucking a stranger just to see what it was like, then maybe my dad wouldn't be so overprotective.

It's not like I could even do that, though. I was never alone outside of the house. I was pretty sure the president had more privacy than I did. Where he had the secret service, I had Emmett. Don't get me wrong, I loved Emmett, but he needed to give me some space. Just when I didn't think it could get any worse, a few months ago, I was packing up for a weekend trip to New York with my mom and Emmett said, "Did you pack your lady things?" At first I had no idea what he was talking about, but then I realized my period was due on Sunday. If I hadn't been so furious, I would have found it funny.

I grabbed the plate and headed for the basement. I knew what it meant when my father kept a guest in the basement. It was always one of his business associates. They never stay there long—only a day or two—and when they disappeared, I never asked what happened. I wasn't stupid though; I knew what my father's business really was. There was no way someone owned a few restaurants and had the kind of money my father did.

Our guest wasn't what I expected at all. Usually they were dirty, low life thugs. I rarely got to see them, but when I did, they looked nothing like the man that lay before me.

This guy was different. He was almost beautiful. I set the tray down on the nightstand and moved closer for a better look at him. His right wrist was cuffed to the bed with a long silver chain. When he moaned in his sleep, I noticed an ice pack lying next to his shoulder, which was injured in some way, likely a gunshot wound. I was going to put it back on his shoulder, but before my hand could even touch it, his other hand shot out and grabbed my wrist. His eyes flew open and he looked up at me with the most intense green eyes I'd ever seen in my life. We stared at each other like that for what felt like forever. Finally, he blinked a few times, no doubt trying to clear his vision.

"Are you an angel?"

I had no idea what to say. I just stared down at him, my heart beating wildly. He blinked a few more times and then finally broke our stare, his eyes slowly traveling down my face to my chest. I was leaning over him in such a way and wearing a top that gave him a generous view of my cleavage.

"Fuck me, this has to be heaven," he growled.

I felt myself blush. Coming to my senses slightly, I realized he still had my wrist. I tugged on it to get free. "Let me go," I whimpered.

"Don't be that way, baby." He tugged harder on my wrist and pulled me across his body. While I scrambled to right myself, he let go of my wrist, only to grab the back of my hair. I was now, straddling him, my face inches from his. Before I knew it, he'd pulled me in for a kiss.

His mouth opened over my closed lips and his tongue pressed against them. How had this happened? One moment I was delivering food and the next I was laying on top of a stranger, kissing him. The words sunk in.

A _stranger_.

This is exactly what I'd been talking about earlier. Fuck it. I wanted to experience some things, and kissing a man was one of them. He pressed his tongue against my lips again, but this time I opened my mouth, allowing it entry.

His hand slipped under my shirt and touched my breast through my bra. I felt my nipple harden of its own will.

"Mmm you like it, don't you, angel?"

I moaned my response kissing him more deeply.

He released my lips to kiss his way over to my neck. I was so focused on what he was doing I didn't notice his fingers had slipped under the cup of my bra until I felt the pad of his thumb rub my nipple.

I bolted upright in the bed. This had gone too far too fast.

"I have to go," I said frantically.

His eyes darkened. "You're just going to tease me and leave?"

"No. I didn't tease you."

He pulled his hand out from under my shirt and held my hip tightly. He pressed me down onto him as he thrust his hips up. The long, hard cylindrical object pressing against me was unmistakable. He began moving my hips back and forth, rubbing me on it a few times. "You didn't tease me?" he asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Oh God. I...um...I didn't mean to. Oh, I have to go." I scrambled off of his lap and headed for the door.

"Angel?" he called just as I'd turned the handle. I stopped in my tracks but didn't dare to turn around for fear of going back to him. "Please come again tomorrow night. If I'm still alive, that is."

I thought of what he said as I ran to my room. There were two things I was worried about. One: what if he wasn't alive tomorrow? And two: what if he was?

EPOV

Jesus fuck, she was hot. I knew who she was though I didn't know much about her. She was the only daughter of Charlie Swan, who I'd heard was overprotective of her. I didn't blame him. If my daughter looked like _that,_ I wouldn't let anyone near her either. But I had been near her. Hell, I had tongue-fucked her and felt her perky tit beneath my fingers.

When that fucker went to put a bullet between my eyes, I'd be sure to mention how much his daughter liked me.

I relived that moment over and over, my cock growing harder by the minute. I wished I would have been able to sink my dick into that pussy. How sweet it would have been to tell Charlie I'd fucked his only daughter's brains out. I kept telling myself that was the reason I wanted her so badly. It had nothing to do with the feeling I had in the pit of my stomach when I thought about her. It was pure lust and revenge. There was no way in hell I was falling for anyone, much less a Swan.

I refused to jerk off despite the growing problem. I hadn't jerked off since I was 14. I'd lost my virginity to a girl at a party, and I'd been getting pussy regularly ever since. None of that helped me with my current problem though. I fell into a restless sleep filled with dreams of my angel: her wet pussy sliding up and down on my cock as she rode me, her bent over as I slammed into her from behind, her lips wrapped around my cock.

"That's it, angel. So good. Suck my dick, baby."

"Yeah, not gonna happen." The voice was all wrong. I opened my eyes to see that asshole from yesterday staring at the tent I had going in my pants.

He laughed. "That's a problem you're gonna have to take care of yourself. Hey fuck face, you want to go to the bathroom or not?"

I looked at my wrist handcuffed to the bed, then my other arm strapped to the side, keeping my shoulder in place. "Are you going to hold it for me?"

"You wish," he said laughing. "I was going to let you go use the bathroom and wash up, but if you want to be a dick about it, I can leave you here to piss the bed."

Was he really going to let me loose? I wondered if I could fight my way out of this room and out of the house.

"Yeah, you really can't." It was as if he'd read my thoughts. "And you wouldn't get but a few feet. I'm not the only one in this house. But if you want to try it, we can arrange to put a bullet in your other shoulder too."

"So how's this going to work then?" I asked, giving up the idea to fight my way free.

"I'm going to leave you the key. You can use it when I leave the room. Go freshen up in the bathroom and do whatever you want in there. Then put the keys on the dresser by the door, get back into bed, and cuff your hand again."

"If you can do this, maybe I'll let you keep your cuffs off while you move around the room, and you'll only have to put them on when I'm working in here. Besides, Boss wants to talk to you later anyway."

"I'm not going to tell him anything," I argued.

Jasper chuckled. "That might be for the best. All I've heard was you calling me a homo, telling me to suck your dick, and asking me to hold it while you pissed. I don't think the boss will think it's as funny as I do. If I were you, I'd keep my fucking mouth shut."

He didn't say anything more, just tossed me the key ring and headed for the door. "I'll be back in like 15 minutes," he said. "You need to be back in bed."

It turned out it was a full bathroom, and while I was tempted to take a shower, I wasn't sure if that was a good idea with my shoulder.

Instead, I just bathed myself using a washcloth and the sink. There was a clean set of clothes when I got out. Not exactly in style, but I could make do with a pair of black sweatpants and a gray t-shirt.

When Jasper returned a few minutes later, he wasn't alone. Charlie Swan was with him, along with two other big guys. Both looked dumb as rocks.

"So you thought you could touch something that belongs to me." Charlie's statement was calm but intimidating.

Apparently his daughter had told him about last night, or he had cameras in here. I was about to tell him she loved it, but he spoke again.

"I take people stealing my shipments very seriously. I should put a bullet in your head right now, but I won't. For now, you are worth more to me alive than dead, so that's how you'll stay. If and when that changes, I won't hesitate to kill you."

I had no doubt he would, but I wasn't giving up yet.

"Since you didn't get my shipment there is nothing to repay, but I was inconvenienced so I will take something from you. I know you have a very large shipment coming into port this month. I need the details, and if things work out, I will release you once we have the cargo in our possession. If things work out badly, I'll at least promise you a quick, painless death."

The second part sounded good, but there was no way I was going to tell him anything.

"I'm not going to tell you shit."

He laughed. "Of course you won't. I'd be disappointed if you did. You're Carlisle's son." It almost sounded like he respected my father. "I don't need the information from you. I'll get it because of you. I just came down here to introduce myself. Jasper tells me you have been behaving and your shoulder is getting better. As long as you continue to behave, the medical treatment will continue along with the food, water, and bathroom breaks you have been given. If you become trouble, you will be confined to your bed, all privileges revoked."

I really didn't consider getting to use the bathroom a privilege, but then again, if I were him, I wouldn't let me use the bathroom. He was much more civilized than I'd be.

They did allow me to move around the room, having access to the bathroom whenever I wanted. The day seemed to drag, and my only way of passing the time were the meals that were brought to me.

BPOV

As if an invisible force pulled me to him, I went to his room the second night. He kissed me until I was weak in the knees. When I thought I couldn't stand anymore, he pulled me onto his lap. With this new position making me several inches taller than him, it put my breasts right in his face. He noticed too, because moments later he kissed his way down my neck to the top of my tank.

I held my breath. Was he going to kiss my breasts? Electrical pulses shot from my belly button to somewhere between my legs, creating a wetness that flowed from my body.

When his mouth first touched my nipples, I could feel the warm wetness through my shirt. He sucked gently, pulling my nipple into his mouth where he bit down softly and worried it with his teeth. The way he made me feel was as sinful as the moans that fell from my lips. He treated my other breast to the same attention as the first, bringing my body to a new sense of arousal.

I had no idea what to do or what to expect next, but my body seemed to know instinctively. I rocked my hips just slightly until I found the large bulge I'd hoped was there. I pressed onto it and rocked my hips slowly.

He pulled at the hem of my tank, and for some reason, I let him take it off. I looked into his eyes as his stared at my breasts. "Fuck, baby girl, your body is so hot." He licked his lips, causing me to whimper. His warm tongue circled my nipple then he sucked it into his mouth. The feel of his tongue on my skin and the gentle tugging felt so good I grabbed his hair and held him to me.

While his mouth was licking and sucking on one breast, his hand was rubbing and pinching on the other. The longer he did it, the better it felt. The tingling feeling I'd felt earlier behind my belly button had grown into a full fire.

I'd masturbated before and had given myself several orgasms, but they were nothing like this. I started to slow my hips to hold it off. I wasn't sure I was ready to come in front of him.

"Oh no you don't, my little angel," Edward chuckled, grabbing my hip with his free hand. "Come for me. Come all over me."

He stopped sucking on my breasts and pulled me toward him in a long slow kiss. As the kiss built, so did the speed I was moving my hips. He began pressing his tongue in and out of my mouth. It felt like he was making love to me with his tongue. That thought, combined with the sensation growing between my legs, sent me over the edge. Pulling free, I arched my back and allowed my release. Wave after wave left me. I was caught up in my own world of pleasure, but I was aware enough to realize Edward must have liked it too, because I heard him grunt and mutter, "Oh fuck." When I stilled, I felt his hardness twitching from under his sweatpants. Part of me was glad there were two layers of material between us, and part of me wanted it gone.

"I want to make love to you." His words surprised and thrilled me. He was a very sexy man, and he wanted me. I wasn't ready though.

"I can't. I um...I have to go."

His face fell and it broke my heart. "Will you consider giving yourself to me tomorrow? If I'm still, you know...here?

I couldn't let myself think about him not being here tomorrow. But if he was still here, would I be ready to give myself to him? That thought kept me up all night.

EPOV

It was possibly my last night on Earth, and I spent it with the sexiest woman I'd ever met and still I hadn't slept with her. What the fuck was wrong with me? I'd had her tits in my mouth and her ass in my hands. She'd come on me, yet I hadn't fucked her.

When I saw her breasts, I thought I would die. I managed two strip clubs and had been with more women than I could even count, but hers were perfection. They weren't huge or filled with silicon; they were real, perfect.

I couldn't get up to use the bathroom so I had to sleep in my jizz-covered pants. I never come prematurely and I never come in my pants, unless you count the time I was 12 and had a wet dream.

Earlier I thought it would be embarrassing to jerk off—now I wished I had. That would have been much less embarrassing than what I was going to face in the morning when one of those assholes came to give me my breakfast.

I was woken in the morning by the sound of keys landing on my bed. "Use the bathroom, shower, and change. You fucking stink."

Someone had delivered new clothes, a few magazines and a clock while I was showering. At least I'd have something to do and a clue as to what time it was.

It was almost midnight when she opened the door to my cell. Although I'd caved and masturbated earlier, my traitorous dick sprang to life at the sight of her. She was wearing a pale pink silky robe that went to her mid-thigh. I hoped she was nude under it, and I planned to find out. Her hair fell loose and wild. I could tell she was wearing make-up, though it didn't look overdone. She stopped just inside the door and bit her lip nervously.

"I um...I'm not usually like this. I just wanted you to know."

"I know, angel. And I want you to know that if I were able, I would have taken you out to dinner and someplace very nice afterward. I would have brought you flowers and treated you how you deserve." I pulled on my cuff. "And I sure as hell would have been able to use both hands."

All of it was true. I would have treated her like a lady. The first lady I'd dated. It was also true about the cuff. I wasn't even sure how I was going to have sex with it on. I had to just lie there on my back.

"It's a shame you can't steal the key to these."

Isabella backed up and looked into the hall for a second. She returned with the keys. "These keys? They hang just outside the door."

"Oh baby, please tell me you are going to uncuff me." She looked at me warily. "I promise I won't try to leave. I know it would get you in trouble. I just want to be able to be with you the way you deserve."

I hated to put her in this position, and the truth was, I'd run if I thought I could get away.

"Good. You wouldn't get far anyway. There are guards all around the house and upstairs. It was hard enough for me to sneak down here, and I'm allowed everywhere. I just don't want you to get hurt. I still hope you can get out of here, you know."

I could tell she was being sincere, but she must have known little of her father's business. There was very little chance I was making it out of here, even if my father cooperated, which he wouldn't. She was right though. I wouldn't make it out without a plan...and I'd be lying if I said that I wanted to go before spending the night with her.

She closed the door behind her and walked to me slowly. Her hands trembled as she unlocked the cuff. She waited a moment, I guess to see if I would try to run. When I didn't, she sighed and set the cuffs on the nightstand.

Reaching up, I pulled her to me and ran my hands up the back of her robe. "Are you wearing anything under that?"

She nodded. "Want to see?"

Anyone who tells you the sexiest thing in the world is seeing Isabella Swan nude has never seen her in what she had on under that robe. The pale pink top, made of some sort of see-through material, let me see the outlines of her perfect nipples, and the silky shorts hid just enough to drive me wild.

Growling, I pulled her toward me and slid my hands up under the top. I palmed her breasts, causing her to arch her back, in essence offering them to me. It took less than ten seconds to have that top off and her nipple in my mouth. I'd thought of little else in the past twenty-four hours, yet my memory hadn't done them justice.

I loved having her on top of me with her breasts in my mouth, but my new freedom gave me the opportunity to explore her body in different positions. I rolled her onto her back and stared down at her body. She bit her lip, and I decided that I wanted to bite on it too. Sucking it into my mouth, we began a series of slow, wet kisses. While our mouths explored each other's, my hands explored her body. I slid them inside of her shorts and was surprised and pleased by the soft curls I felt. I loved a smooth pussy, but for Isabella, it just seemed to fit.

If there had been any doubt as to the amount of sexual experience she'd had, it was gone when I pressed my finger into her body. It was tighter than anything I'd felt in my life, and the barrier that was there confirmed that this goddess in my arms was a virgin.

After pumping one finger in until it fit better, I added the second. Isabella moaned in what I thought was discomfort, but when she started grinding her pussy against my hand, I added my thumb to her clit.

Her face was buried in my neck when she came undone all over my hand. "Oh god, Edward. That was...so...so..." She didn't finish her thought, kissing me instead. During our kiss her hands began to roam and found my erect cock. While her fingers rubbing softly through the thin material of my boxers felt amazing, I wanted there to be nothing between her and it. I pulled them off and she gasped as my cock sprang free.

Her eyes were transfixed on it while mine were on her. The sight of a woman's hand wrapped around a man's cock is one of the most beautiful things in the world, but Isabella's hand wrapped around mine had my cock weeping and me groaning. Her finger traced the head, spreading around the pre-cum.

"I need to be inside of you." My voice was gruff. She looked at me wide-eyed but didn't refuse. Reaching for my pants, I realized my wallet wasn't there and neither were my condoms. They'd taken everything.

"Fuck!" I cursed. "I don't have any condoms, angel."

She bit her lip. "It's okay. I'm on birth control."

I'd heard that from many girls in the past and I hadn't trusted one of them. My family had money and power, and you never knew who wanted to use a baby to claw her way in. It would have worked too. My mother wanted a grandchild in the worst way, but between me and my sister the ice princess, it sure wasn't going to happen soon.

Isabella was different though. First of all, she wasn't seducing me, I was seducing her. And second, she came from the same kind of family. If she got pregnant, there would be hell to pay for her. I did have to admit that when you are facing death, the idea that part of you will live on is a bit tempting. And as an added bonus, I'd love to look Charlie Swan in the eye before he pulled the trigger and tell him my child was growing inside of his daughter. Either way, the point was moot, because she said she was on the pill. I'd never come inside a woman's pussy before without a condom, because like I said, I didn't trust them. Mouths were a different story, as were asses, but this was going to be a first for me.

My cock swelled at the thought, and I worried I'd hurt her. Wanting to let her take control, I lay back on the bed and pulled her on top of me. She was on her knees straddling me. "Baby, we will go at your pace, okay?" I teased my cock at her entrance, sliding just the tip in. "Go as slow as you need."

A blush crept up her body but she began lowering herself onto my cock. I had no idea how it fit or how much pain she was in, because it felt like my cock was being squeezed to death. I felt the barrier and looked into my girl's eyes. "I'm sorry, love."

She bit her lower lip and pressed down onto me, but I really didn't budge. It felt so fucking good I wanted to grab her hips and slam her all the way down, burying myself in her warmth. I'd been looking into her eyes the whole time until I made the mistake of glancing between us. The way it looked—my dick with the head inside her pussy, spreading her lips wide—almost had me coming right then. "Fuck, baby girl, do you know how hot you are? I want you so fucking bad." I barely recognized my own voice as I tried to speak through gritted teeth.

I couldn't help my hands any longer and they went to her hips. I swear I wasn't going to slam her down on me, but she did just that. It felt like a rubber band snapping around my cock, and then it was heaven, pure heaven, as I was sheathed inside of her wetness.

"Ow." It was just one little word, and it was all she said, but it was so fucking cute. I swore I fell in love with her in that instant.

Damn she was wet. I really wasn't much for foreplay, but I'd have to rethink my position on it if this is what it got me. She moved ever so slightly, causing me to wonder if I had died and gone to heaven already. Maybe it was hell because all I wanted to do was thrust my hips.

Her body must have craved it too, because she began to move up and down a little. My hands, which were still on her hips, helped her. Each time she moved down, I thrust up to meet her.

The first time I came that night—and I say first because I came three times—was while she was still riding me. As she moved up and down on my cock, her tits bounced near my face. I couldn't resist, and while sucking on them, I filled her tight pussy with my cum.

The second time we had sex, I'd taken her missionary style. I'd always thought fucking this way was boring, but with her legs thrown up over my shoulders and me buried deep inside her, it was anything but. Although I was afraid I was hurting her, I couldn't seem to get deep enough. Her body fit me perfectly, but I wanted more. I wanted to kiss her and touch her and be inside her all at the same time. I'd never felt this way before, and although I chalked it up to not having sex in days and the fact that I wasn't wearing a condom, somewhere inside of me, I knew it was more.

With her hair fanned out on her pillow, her head thrown back, and her eyes closed, she actually looked like an angel. I'd never seen a more beautiful woman in my life. I felt like a kid with ADD trying to take it all in. Her face, her hair, her tits bouncing with each thrust, the way the lips of her pussy swelled each time my cock drove into it, and God damn it, the way her belly button looked because fuck me, I could see the impression of my cock pressing from the inside on her flat stomach as I moved in and out of her. That was probably what sent me over the edge, causing my entire body to tense as I marked her as mine for the second time.

I couldn't bear to remove myself from her warm body, so to prolong the sensation, I leaned down and began kissing her softly. It started out slow and gentle, but within minutes, it was feverish and I was thrusting in and out of her again. This time, it was her mouth that got me. Whether it was the soft sounds she was making or the way she was kissing me, I felt my balls tingle and knew I was close to a release. I tried to hold off, wanting the feeling to last, but when her tongue licked my jaw and she began to suck on my neck. I had no more control. For the final time that night, I came deep inside of her.

She lay in my arms while we caught our breaths. I had to tell her how I felt. What if there was no tomorrow? "Isabella, I love you."

"Oh Edward, I love you too."

I kissed her forehead softly and she moaned.

"Oh shit, baby, are you hurt?"

"No," she answered softly. "I just have to go and I really don't want to."

"You could stay here all night," I teased. "We would definitely surprise someone in the morning."

She giggled. "Jasper or Felix might be okay. My dad or Emmett would have your balls."

I tensed up. Did she have a thing with that hulk of a man Emmett? And why the fuck was I jealous all of the sudden. What did I care who she liked? She was just a fuck, wasn't she? I knew the answer to that question before I'd even finished the thought. She was more, so much more than a fuck, and I knew that. I'd already admitted my feelings to Isabella. I just needed to believe them myself. I just couldn't put my finger on exactly what I was feeling with her.

"Is something wrong?" She was staring at me and I realized I was scowling.

"Is he your boyfriend or something?"

"Who, Emmett? Oh God, no. He's like a brother to me."

I pulled her in for a hug, the relief washing over me. "I do have to go though. I really can't be seen here."

Watching her go was the hardest thing I'd done in my life. I'd been ready to die a week ago, but now, now I wanted so much to live, if for no other reason than to spend just one more night with her.

BPOV

It had been the best two weeks of my life. Every night, once the house was asleep, I would sneak down to see my Edward. We would make love for hours, and then I'd come back to my room to sleep for a bit. I'd started to nap in the afternoons, which made my mother worry I was getting sick. Alice was suspicious too. I wanted to tell her, to share with her what was going on, but it was just too dangerous for both her and Edward.

Each night in the beginning, when I'd left him, I worried I'd never see him again. Now I knew I couldn't bear it if anything happened to him. I was in too deep.

I didn't regret a moment of it though, and I was glad I'd gone that first night I'd lost my virginity. I wasn't going to go, but as I lay there in bed, I could faintly hear Alice and Jasper in the room next door. I could hear the rhythmic thumping of the bed and the muted cries of ecstasy from both of them. The more I thought about it, the more I realized I'd likely be married before I ever even saw a penis other than on my computer.

It had been worth it too. That first night it had hurt a little, and it hurt a lot the next morning, but by the next night everything felt great. He'd made love to me in so many different ways. Sometimes he would take me hard and fast, while other times we would take hours finding our release.

Still feeling the effects of tonight's orgasm, I crept up to my room. When I opened the door, I saw Alice sitting on my bed in the dark.

"You gonna tell me what's going on? And don't bother to lie. I can smell the sex from here."

I didn't lie, instead telling her everything from the details of my first time right down to tonight and how wonderful it had been. "Alice, I'm scared. I have feelings for him. I just can't lose him. I want to ask my dad what's going on and if he's going to um...well if Edward is going to be _gone_, but I can't. He'll know something is up if I do."

Alice offered to ask Jasper instead, and in the morning, I got the best news ever. Apparently there was a shipment of something coming in on Friday, and if all went well, Edward would be released the next day. I was a bit skeptical, but Alice assured me she had ways of making Jasper reveal more than he wanted to.

To celebrate, she insisted we go out and spend the day at the salon. I told her I'd just had my hair done and she laughed at me, saying they weren't going to touch the hair on my head.

Four hours later, after being convinced that Edward would love it, I walked in the door with freshly manicured finger and toenails, and a very smooth kitty. We had also stopped at Victoria's Secret to get me something sexy to wear. Honestly, I don't think Victoria has any secrets—not with the kind of clothes she wears! But with Alice's help, I chose a deep purple corset and black thigh-high stockings. She also did my hair and makeup. When I looked at myself in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me. I looked beyond sexy.

Edward thought so too, because when I walked in his room he couldn't even speak. I'd been wearing my robe, but when I dropped it, he started breathing really hard and mumbled something like, "un_fucking_believable".

He sat on the side of the bed and pulled me toward him. I stood there while he just looked at me. "You are fucking perfect. Do you know that? Perfect. I don't think you could get any better." He ran his hands up my legs and over the stockings to the waistband of my panties. I held my breath as he pulled them down. "Shit. It just got better!"

In an instant, he lifted me in the air and threw me on the bed, diving between my legs. I giggled at his playful nature but gasped when his tongue began to do amazing things. As he brought me closer and closer, I involuntarily wrapped my legs around his head, digging the heels Alice had insisted he'd love into his back. When I started to take them off, he pulled back. "The heels fucking stay on," he growled and went back to torturing me with his tongue.

We made love for hours, but afraid of falling asleep, once again I crept from his room back toward mine. Just as I was walking through the kitchen, I heard a voice coming from right outside of the window on the back porch. I recognized it as Felix's and ducked down so I wouldn't be seen.

"None of it's going as planned. You said Carlisle wouldn't negotiate with us, but my boss says the deal is going down this Friday."

It was quiet for a moment, and I realized he must have been on the phone. "Yeah, I guess it would piss Carlisle off even more if he agreed to the terms, and then his son was killed anyway."

More silence.

"Well, after the deal, I could say he tried to escape and I had to shoot him. Then Carlisle will be pissed and he'll come after Charlie. I can leave him without any protection, and you can come in and put one between his eyes, earning you a lot of points with Carlisle for avenging his son's death."

Felix was silent for a while and then started to laugh. "Yeah, he would promote you to Edward's position. And I have a few guys on my side here," Felix continued, "but there is no way I'm gonna be able to turn two of his guys. Loyal to the core."

Felix was silent and I was afraid he could hear my heart beating, but he started speaking again. "Good idea. I'll tell them where to find Carlisle, then after they kill him for bumping off Charlie, you can pop them. There won't be anyone to stand in our way after that, and you and I can declare a truce and run this fucking town together."

More silence. I hated the fucking silence.

"Yeah, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I've gotta go get laid. I spend half the night listening to Jasper bone his girlfriend. Chick's a fucking freak in bed. I swear, the first thing I'm gonna do after we bump him off is fuck that little cunt."

Felix's voice trailed off and I realized he was probably leaving. I didn't waste any time, running back down to Edward and startling him.

"Jesus, Isabella!" he shouted, then noticing my appearance, "What's wrong, angel?"

"They are going to kill you!"

He looked at me like I was insane. "Baby, we've always known that was a possibility, but I'm actually thinking there is a chance I can get out of here."

"No, Edward, that's what I'm saying." I took a deep breath to try to calm myself and gather my thoughts. "When I left, I heard one of my dad's men talking on the phone about how he was mad that Carlisle was cooperating. He said he was going to shoot you and tell everyone it was because you were trying to escape."

I told Edward the rest of what I'd heard.

"I'm going to tell my dad in the morning. Then he can get rid of Felix and let you go."

Edward pulled me into a hug. "It's not going to be that easy, baby. Even if your dad believed you, which he might not, this is one of his most trusted men. He would wonder why you even cared. Then, if you told him about us, he would think it was a trick. Besides, angel, you said Felix mentioned having other men. Do you know who they are? They might hurt you for outing them, and I can't take that chance. I need to know who the traitor is on my side too. This is fucked up. We need a plan."

He was right: it was fucked up. "We just need to get away from here."

"Yeah, but as you can see, I'm not exactly free to go." He looked down at the cuff he'd placed back on his wrist after I'd left.

"I can get you out of here." My voice was barely a whisper, but his head snapped up like I'd shouted it.

"You'd do that? That's sweet of you Baby, but I'd never let you take the heat. Daughter or not, in your father's eyes, you'd be going against the 'family.' You'd be risking your life."

"What if he didn't know it was me? It could be anyone, or you could have escaped on your own."

His eyes looked hopeful for a moment before his brow furrowed. "It's still dangerous. I don't like the idea of leaving you here, especially with traitors in your ranks."

"I could come with you." My voice was almost inaudible.

He pulled me into his arms and smirked. "You'd be giving up a lot, but we'd be together." I nodded. "And we'd need one hell of a plan."

We spent the next hour coming up with that plan. He was hesitant about me coming at first, saying it would be too dangerous. He insisted on leaving before me, so if he got caught I wouldn't be implicated. Once he was safely away, I'd meet him at the docks. Edward had a safe house in Michigan we could get to using his boat. We would message our fathers once we were far enough away, telling them of our plan and about the traitors.

We'd also decided to go to Edward's sister for help. He said he could trust her, and she'd help him get some things that would make our traveling easier. It would have been easy if we could have called her, but Edward didn't know her phone number; it was programed into his phone that had been taken and destroyed.

Although it was dangerous, I was going to meet up with her in the park where she jogged every evening. I'd gotten my phone, and Edward had recorded a message for her. He told her he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. I'd heard him say it to me, but hearing him tell someone else made it more real.

It wasn't until morning that I realized I had no way of getting out of the house without Emmett tagging along.

I needed Alice's help. Besides, I had to tell her I was leaving.

She was upset like I'd expected, but she understood, saying she'd do the same for Jasper. She also came up with a plan so I could get out of the house to get Edward's message to his sister. Emmett played into it perfectly.

"Are you all right, Isabella?" he asked when he found me in the kitchen with my head on the table.

"No, not really. Female troubles. Alice is going to run to the store for me in a bit." I'd learned a long time ago if you mentioned "female" stuff, most men never asked anything more.

His brow furrowed. "But didn't that just end?"

"Honestly Emmett, the way you keep track of that is kinda creepy."

"Hey," Emmett said, putting up his hands. "It's not like I try to, it's just that you and your mom... well your dad is my boss, and once a month he gets all cranky when he can't get any."

"Ewwww! Emmett!"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry, but anyway, that's how I know, 'cause last week he was a bear, but then yesterday..."

"Not listening, Emmett. I'm skipping dinner and going to bed," I said, walking from the room.

It had been as easy as Alice had said it would be. Wearing her sunglasses and scarf, no one looked twice at me as I drove through the gates in her car. I'd already googled Edward's sister Rosalie, so finding her in the park was all too easy. She'd stopped for a drink of water when I'd approached her.

"Rosalie?" I asked, walking up behind her.

She spun around in surprise, then her eyes narrowed. Apparently she recognized me. "What the fuck do you want? Where the hell is my brother?"

"I have a message from him," I blurted, thrusting my phone at her.

She seemed surprised but took it. I watched her face as the message played and saw her jaw drop at his admission that he was in love with me.

She brought her head up, this time appraising me as she looked me over head to toe. I felt small under her gaze.

"Tell him I'll be there."

"Thanks," I said before rushing away. I got halfway to Alice's car before I realized I'd left my phone with her. Feeling like an idiot, I turned back to get it.

"You won't believe this," I heard her say into her phone as I approached. She was still holding mine, replaying the message one more time. "Edward fucked his way out of another one, Jimmy. He's convinced Charlie's daughter that he's in love with her. In her defense, he sounded so convincing I almost believed it...almost. Can you imagine Edward with only one woman? I bet he fucks half a dozen women after she helps him escape tonight." She started laughing as the tears fell involuntarily from my eyes.

Had he been using me? It had seemed so real, and it had been my idea, hadn't it? My head spun as I headed back to the car without my phone. There was no way I was going near her again.

I moved through traffic and the pharmacy in a daze. It seemed stupid, but Alice said I needed to come back with a bag. As I stood in the feminine hygiene section trying to forget Rosalie's words, tears streamed down my face. I was so emotional—maybe I really was about to get my period. I did some mental math and remembered I'd had it for Alice's birthday last month because she wanted to go dancing and I felt kinda crampy, but we went anyway. That was the fifteenth, and so...wait...Emmett was right—I was supposed to get it last week. I'd never been late before...ever. I paced the aisle while redoing the math. When I'd come to the same conclusion, I stopped walking and stared straight at the pregnancy tests. I totally missed the irony of how they were located right next to the tampons and right below the condoms, two things I wouldn't be needing if I were pregnant. I grabbed one and headed for the checkout.

I'd decided a few things on the ride home. First, I was going to let Edward go. Even if he didn't love me, I loved him and I couldn't stand the thought of him being killed. Second, if I was pregnant, I wasn't going to tell him. I didn't want him feeling obligated to be with me. If he showed up, I'd tell him. If not, I'd raise the baby on my own. That was the third thing I'd decided; I wanted this baby.

Twenty minutes later, after no one even noticed me coming back into the house; I was peeing on a stick.

While I was waiting for the results, Alice came in and I told her everything about the day—from over hearing Rosalie to the pregnancy test. She asked how it had happened, and it turned out the pills I'd borrowed from her were sugar pills. It didn't matter though. I was pregnant and I was happy about it. I loved Edward and having a part of him growing inside of me. Alice had convinced me that what I felt was right and not to doubt him because of what Rosalie said.

A few minutes before ten, I made my way to the basement. I led him through it and the key-coded doors.

At the top of the stairs, he pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard. I wanted to tell him about the baby, but there was no time. "I love you, baby girl. I'll see you in two hours. Be safe."

With that, he disappeared out the back door and into the darkness. He would be there, I reassured myself.

Two hours later I stood on the dock.

Alone.

I wondered how long I should wait for him when a man stepped from the shadows and walked up to me quickly.

"Isabella." The way he said my name made the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"Where's Edward?"

"Edward isn't coming. Well, he's probably coming all over some slut right now, but he's not coming here. I was sent to take care of you." His words stunned me and cut into me like a jagged knife. I started to back away from him but hit a wall of shipping crates. I gasped when he pulled out a gun. With Edward not showing up, I wouldn't have cared if I lived or died, but I had the baby to think about now.

"I'm not going to shoot you. Well, as long as you cooperate. Fair is fair. Your father had Edward for a while, now we get to have you. I bet your father would pay quite a lot of money to get you back." He touched my cheek, making my skin crawl. "Of course, that doesn't mean we can't have a little fun first." His hand went to my top and he began to unbutton it, exposing my bra.

"Please don't hurt me," I sobbed.

"Oh, this won't hurt. It's going to feel really nice," he said, unbuckling his belt.

EPOV

I kissed Isabella goodbye and headed toward the road. I couldn't wait to see her at the dock in two hours. If anything happened to her, I'd never forgive myself.

I made it to Rosalie's car with no trouble, but she wasn't alone. Jimmy was there too, and I didn't like it. I had no idea who the traitor was on my side, and at this point, I trusted no one.

"What's he doing here?"

"I told him about how you tricked that chick into letting you go. Jesus, you must have a wonder dick," Rosalie laughed.

Tricked? Oh shit, she thought I'd been playing Bella.

"Rosalie, it wasn't a trick. Please tell me you grabbed my stuff."

She looked at me in shock.

"JESUS FUCK! Take me to my house. So help me God, if something happens to her, or if she gets hurt, or if she thinks I'm not coming..."

"Holy shit! You do love her?"

"Yes, Rosalie. I love her like...oh fuck. I just, I can't even describe it. Just hurry, okay?"

After Rosalie dropped me at my place and I thanked her, I ran inside to grab my duffle bag and spare cell phone. This was the number I'd programmed into Isabella's when I had it this afternoon so she could call if there was trouble. As I was leaving, something on my dresser caught my eye. I grabbed it and stuffed it into my pocket before rushing out the door.

Halfway to the dock my phone vibrated, indicating a text from Isabella.

_I changed my mind. I'm not coming. - Isabella_

My heart sank. I knew it was a lot to ask of her, to leave her friends and family, but I'd hoped she felt the same way about me as I felt for her. I felt tears prick at the corners of my eyes. "Get it together, Cullen," I said aloud to myself. "She's just a chick."

But she wasn't just a chick, and I wasn't giving up that easily. I fucking loved her. Changing course, I headed back to the place I'd spent the last three weeks trying to get away from. I didn't care if I got caught. I just wanted her.

The house was dark except one room on the second floor. I saw a female figure move in front of it. I threw a pebble at the window, taking a huge chance that it was her. The curtain was pushed aside and the window opened.

"Isabella," I whispered.

"Edward?" a high-pitched voice asked. It must have been her friend Alice she talked about.

"Where is Isabella?"

"She's at the dock. It's almost midnight, why aren't you there?"

"She texted me that she wasn't coming."

"She couldn't have texted you. She doesn't have her phone. She left it with your sister."

If she didn't text me, then who did? My mind raced. Rosalie wouldn't have done anything and the only other person who knew...

Jimmy.

He must have taken her phone, and now he had Isabella at the dock all alone. I looked at my phone. I had ten minutes.

"Alice, I need your help. Isabella needs your help. Fuck the consequences. Get Jasper and tell him everything. Tell him to get to the dock as fast as he can."

I knew Jasper was a good guy, and even if he would hurt me, he would die to protect Isabella. That's all I cared about right now. I raced towards the dock, breaking every traffic rule there was. I had to get to her. She'd be there alone...no, she'd be there with Jimmy.

It was 12:05 when I got to the dock. I wanted to run screaming for her, but I knew I'd have to be smarter than that. Jimmy would be armed.

I saw them standing by the water and I crept toward them. Jimmy held a gun on Isabella with one hand, and he was unbuckling his pants with his other. I could hear his voice. "It's going to feel really nice."

I wanted to shoot him right now, but he was too close to her and I couldn't risk hitting her. I'd have to get closer.

"You know the funny thing?" he asked her as I moved through the shadows. "Edward really was going to come here tonight, but I texted him from your phone telling him you weren't coming. Probably broke his heart. Don't worry though, he won't suffer long. I'm going to kill him in the morning." Isabella sobbed loudly, and I used the noise to move even closer. "Shut up or I'll kill you too and make this a true Romeo and Juliet story. Two dead lovers."

His pants dropped to his ankles and he reached into his boxers. "Now, be a good girl and show me what's so special about that pussy that made Edward Cullen go legit."

"Fucking touch her and you die," I said, stepping from the shadows with my gun trained on him.

He spun around and pulled her tightly to him. "Come any closer and I'll shoot her." He had the gun pressed against her side. Where the fuck was Jasper?

"Let her go. This is between you and me."

I heard a car screech into the parking lot. Jimmy looked to see what it was, and using the distraction, I fired a shot, hitting him in the chest. At first I thought the second pop I heard was an echo of my shot, but as I watched Isabella crumple to the ground, and the blood seep through her shirt, I knew he'd gotten off one last round.

Rushing to her, I ripped her shirt open to have my worst nightmare confirmed. The shot looked to be a through and through at least, getting her side. I had no idea how much internal damage there was though.

"Edward. Help." Her voice was so soft.

"You're gonna be okay, angel." I was crying and I didn't give a fuck.

"Don't let them...the baby...save our baby..." Her voice trailed off as she closed her eyes.

Baby? My girl was pregnant with my baby? I would have been excited if I wasn't so scared for her.

"Drop the gun, fucker!"

I recognized Jasper's voice. I knew what it must look like. I was holding a gun over Isabella and she was shot, but I didn't have time for this shit.

I threw the gun and spun around. "If you're gonna shoot me, shoot me fast, 'cause my girl needs an ambulance. Stop dicking around! Shoot me already and get her help."

"JASPER! JESUS CHRIST!" Alice yelled, running down to the dock. "What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"He shot her!"

"The hell I did!" I said, spinning back around to hold my girl. The fucker could shoot me in the back if he wanted. I wasn't leaving her alone any longer. I guess he was convinced because the bullet never came.

I heard the sirens before I saw the lights.

"What the hell happened here?" a paramedic yelled, rushing over to Isabella.

"These two were just walking on the dock and this guy attacked them. He shot that woman, and then this guy shot him in self-defense. I saw the whole thing," Jasper lied.

"Yeah, that's exactly what happened," Alice confirmed. It was pathetic that Charlie's men were more loyal to me than mine were.

I watched as they put Isabella on a stretcher and started to load her into the ambulance. "Wait, I um...I think she's pregnant." I felt like an idiot, but I thought that's what she was trying to tell me.

I wanted to go with them, but they said I had to drive myself. They also reminded me not to leave the area because of the shooting. I had no doubt it would be a giant cluster fuck, but I didn't really care about that now. All I cared about was Isabella.

"I'll drive," Jasper said, already ahead of me.

I thought waiting in the hospital for news was the worst thing in the world until Charlie stormed in.

"Jasper, what the hell is..." He stopped talking when he saw me. "THE FUCK?" Technically I was still supposed to be chained up in his basement.

He walked over to me. "So you wanna explain this?"

He thrust a piece of paper in my face. _Mom and Dad, I'm sorry but I love him. Please understand. - Bella_

"I um...I love her too."

He ran his hand through his hair.

"Boss, he saved her life. They were going to kill her, and you too. Felix is a traitor, and so are some other men, I just don't know who yet."

Charlie's jaw hung open. "I um...I don't know how to thank you."

I was about to tell him I did it for Isabella, but the doctor walked into the room. "I have good news. She is stable and in recovery. It was a through and through that did little damage. The baby is fine as well."

Charlie turned to me in slow motion.

"I um...I...oh well...she said...and I thought...um...can we call it even?"

He glared at me, and I had no doubt he'd have put a bullet between my eyes at that moment if we weren't in a hospital. "Put a ring on her finger; _then we'll call it even."_

I reached into my pocket, pulling out my grandmother's ring I'd grabbed from my dresser earlier. "Does that mean I have your blessing?"

I thought I heard Jasper mutter something like "death wish" under his breath.

"_My blessing? _Sure. But it's not me you should be afraid of, kid. Wait 'til you tell her mother."

All of that could wait. I wanted to see my girl. I smiled as I walked into her room.

"Edward, I'm sorry about the baby. I thought I was on birth control. It's all my fault, and you don't have to do anything."

"Angel, I love you...and the baby. I don't want you to raise the baby by yourself. I want to raise him." She bit her lip nervously. "I want to raise him together, as a family." I took the ring out of my pocket again. "Isabella, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

She nodded, tears in her eyes as I slid the ring on her finger. I knew we had a shit load of things to overcome, but together, I knew everything was going to be fine.


End file.
